


Accidental slip or a more meaningful sentiment?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Which was it?
Relationships: Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt
Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328





	Accidental slip or a more meaningful sentiment?

Our tale begins in Gormlaith and Marvolo Gaunt's house. They're discussing whether Marvolo's daughter and son meant to call his wife Gormlaith "mother".

Marvolo said, "It must have been an accidental slip, surely?"

Gormlaith disagreed, "I don't think it could have been because your children rarely make such 'accidental slips" in their day to day conversations."

Marvolo raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

Gormlaith smirked. "I just notice things, Marv."

Marvolo muttered, "I just don't understand why they'd deliberately call you mother."

Gormlaith laid a hand on his shoulder and ever so slightly smiled. "Well, we shall have to ask them next time we see them then."


End file.
